


Total Drama: Back in Action

by Celeste (celestewritesstuff)



Series: Total Drama: Back in Action [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Island, gwuncan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gwuncan - Freeform, Total Drama - Freeform, Total Drama World Tour, all stars never happened fight me, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesstuff/pseuds/Celeste
Summary: After the chaos that was Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Chris decides the bring back the original cast for one more round. Due to the island being uninhabitable, he decides to bring them back to the film lot for more movie and tv show themed challenges, and of course drama.A gwuncan-centered fix it fic where All-Stars never happened





	Total Drama: Back in Action

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something that isn't a joke or a drabble so hey!! thats cool!! I'm a huge gwuncan fan so this is just some cute, self-indulgent fluff. I also wanted to fix the atrocities committed in All-Stars so there's gonna be some other characters later on.
> 
> This first 'chapter' is pretty short because I'm just testing the waters~

They arrive one by one, with Duncan being one of the first. He anxiously looks in the window of each passing car, hoping to see Gwen’s face. He didn’t wanna admit it, but he missed her a lot. After they officially started dating, they made the distance (only around 4 hours, but still) work. The last time they saw each other was on the cruise Chris sent them on while the newbies were tortured on the island. It's been almost 6 months since then, and he couldn’t wait, despite the harassment he knew they would both get. 

Meanwhile, in the car, Gwen anxiously picked at her nails. There were too many things going through her head right now. On one hand, she was beyond excited to see her boyfriend again after 6 months, but on the other hand there was Courtney...and Sierra, and Heather, and everyone else who hated her guts. She tried to forget all of that and think about Duncan, getting to finally see him, hug him, kiss him, and her mind wandered….

Gwen’s car finally pulled up to the curb, and she soon realized she was one of the last ones to arrive. Everyone but Alejandro and Leshawna were already standing by the curb making small talk with one another. It wasn’t long after her car pulled up to the curb that Gwen and Duncan’s eyes met. Duncan paused his conversation with Geoff and ran to open the door for her as she stepped out of the car. Gwen’s face immediately go warmer as Duncan took her hand and helped her out of the car. Now they were both standing, hand in hand, on the curb.  
“Oh hey I-” they both started at once, chuckling nervously. They had a habit of doing that, but they both secretly found it endearing.  
“You go first” Duncan smiled  
Gwen struggled to pull the words from her throat as she looked at Duncan smiling so sweetly at her.  
“Hey…” She tried to start, but now all she could feel was everyone’s piercing eyes.  
Before she could turn to see the looks of her fellow contestants, some she even considered friends, Duncan pulled her into a hug  
“Don’t worry about them right now, babe,” he whispered into her ear, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
Gwen continued to blush and she pressed against Duncan’s chest. As he held her, she could smell his mix of cologne and sweat from the summer heat, and she found it oddly comforting. 

As soon as Leshawna stepped out of her car, they headed into the lot where Chris had told them to meet. Heather commented on how odd it was that Alejandro hasn’t shown up yet, but the rest of the cast just blows it off as him being “fashionably late.” As they walk, Duncan slips his hand into Gwen’s and she quietly leans on his shoulder.  
“Gwen! Hey girl!” Gwen hears Leshawna shout from behind them.  
“Oh hey Leshawna, it's great to see you” there was apprehension in Gwen’s voice, she didn’t really trust anyone right now.  
“You don’t sound too happy to see me, whats up girl?” Leshawna asked, concerned.  
“Well,” Gwen started, “I just figured you hated my guts like everyone else did.”  
“Listen girl, I was mad at first I’ll admit, but I realized that you’re my friend and I want you to be happy.”  
At this point, it was hard for Gwen to hide her excitement.  
“I mean, I got tripped up by Al, so I get it,” she continued, “and it’s been obvious you’ve been after each other from the start, so go get your man,” she laughed.  
Gwen didn’t answer, she simply hugged Leshawna as tight as she could  
“Thank you Leshawna, that means so much to me.”  
Leshawna laughed and hugged her back before walking beside her and Duncan as they made their way to the mess hall.


End file.
